Farewell, My Queen
by Marcelle Nezat
Summary: Harry/OC Draco/OC Georgiana has it all. She's rich, beautiful, and the center of her father's attention. But as time goes by, her perfect life starts to fade. Who will help her when she reaches rock bottom? The Golden Trio, of course!
1. A Small Grand Princess

**A/N: Georgiana's name is not pronounced "Georgie-anna", it's pronounced "George-ayna," like Georgiana, Duchess of Devonshire, who this Georgiana was named after.**

**Bitzi and Kitty are dedicated to two of my best friends who they are named after. In fact, one of Bitzi's middle names, Merilehleigh, is Bitzi's middle name.**

...

Chapter One

A Small Grand Princess

...

Their Royal, Imperial, Serene, and Ducal Majesties, Henry and Adelaide Spencer-Cavendish, Rulers of the Wizarding World, had nine children and were expecting a tenth.

The eldest was Maria Christina Adelaide Henriette Alice Maud, who was called "Mimi," and she was 17. She was her mother's favorite, most likely because they were both born on December 12. Mimi had blue eyes, a trait that was shared with all of her family except the mother, and long curly black hair. She felt, as the eldest, that she deserved the best (though not just for herself, she thought the first born should always get special privileges. She was cold, hard, and snobbish, but she wasn't a bad person.

Then was Maria Carolina Anne Mathilde Josephine Mary, who was called "Nina," and she was 15. She was closest to Mimi since they were so close in age. She had blue eyes that were more blue-gray and light brown hair. She was the kindest one in the family. Her nickname was "le petit ange" which was French for "the little angel." She was also her father's little girl. Her father loved her very much and they were exceptionally close.

Third was Stephen Alexander Nicholas Konstantin Dimitri, who was called by the Russian version of his nickname "Stiva," and he was fourteen. He had the family's blue eyes and a curly head of brown hair. He was also a bit on the chubby side. He was the family comic. He was very witty and was always cracking jokes. He was so funny that even his mother, a hard and cold mother would give him a smile.

Then came the twins William Martin Henry Michael David, who was called "Will," and John Edward Albert Ernest Thomas, who was called "Johnny," and they were both twelve. They both had blue eyes and black hair Will was the more wild and energetic of the two, while Johnny was the more reserved and sensible one. Will enjoyed going outside and running around while Johnny preferred to be in the library with a good book. Though they were as different as fire and ice, they were still very close friends.

Sixth was Edward Robert Anthony Andrew Christian Leopold, who was called "Eddie," and he was nine. He had the family blue eyes and brown hair. He was very close to John as they both enjoyed sitting inside reading and the peace and quiet that came with it. He was considered to be on his way to becoming the handsomest of the boys.

The final boy was Alexander Charles Matthew Gregory David who was called by his last name, "David," and he was eight. He had blue eyes that were more blue-grey, and black hair that was a bit long as he hated getting his hair cut. He was more of the observer in the family. He said little he did little, but what people didn't know was that he was just watching them, studying them. He was probably the smartest child in his family.

The next one was a little girl named Maria Elizabeth Adelaide Madeleine Charlotte Anne Merilehleigh, who was called "Bitzi," and she was six. She had black curls that fell down her back and her eyes, like the rest of the family, were blue, though they were a deep, dark, mysterious blue. She wanted to be alone most of the time. She was a quiet child. She was not a child shy, she just didn't have much to say. The only one she would spend a good amount of time with was her younger sister Kitty. The two did almost everything together and they were as close as two sisters could possibly be, even though they were almost nothing alike.

The last child was Maria Katherine Edith Mary Sybil Helen Laura, who was called "Kitty," and she was five years old. She had bright red hair which she had inherited from her grandmother, and the family blue eyes, though her eyes were a soft and clear blue, almost like the afternoon sky. She was very energetic and was always jumping around. Though she knew when it was important, she needed to be calm and quiet.

It was strange. For as close as Bitzi and Kitty were, they were almost nothing alike. Kitty liked dolls and dress up and tea parties. Bitzi liked just staying quiet and watching the day go by. But Bitzi often played with Kitty to humor her.

…

In the nursery, the royal children played with their toys or read while they waited patiently for their mother to give birth. All except the youngest, Katherine, though at five years old it wasn't uncommon to be impatient

"How much longer?" Kitty asked in a whining tone.

"Patience, Kitty," said Mimi. "These things take time."

"How much time?" Kitty pressed.

"It depends, darling," said Nina. "When Mother was giving birth to you, it took three whole days before you were actually born.

"That's a long time," Kitty said. "I want to play with my new sister."

"It's going to be a boy," said David. "Just you wait."

"No," Kitty retorted. "It's going to be a girl and she's going to look like one of my dolls. And we'll have tea parties and play dress up and-"

"Alright, Kitty," Will snapped. "We get it."

Kitty sighed and went back to playing with her doll.

A few more hours past before Henry burst into the nursery, a smile plastered on his face. All of the children stood up.

"What is it?" Nina asked.

"Your mother has given birth to a small but completely healthy Grand Princess," said Henry happily.

The children all rushed to their mother's chambers. Henry opened the door and they saw their mother lying on the bed looking exhausted. She was holding a baby girl with a tuft of hair so light, it was almost invisible on top of the baby's porcelain white skin. The baby was tiny, even tinier than any baby should be.

"Told you it would be a girl," said Kitty, sticking her tongue out at David.

"Shut up, Kitty," David muttered, sounding disappointed.

"What's her name?" Mimi asked with a curious tone in her voice.

"Maria Georgiana Cora Arabella Antonia Amelia Sabrina Seraphina Eliza Ida," Henry said proudly, gazing lovingly at his newborn daughter

"That's a pretty name, Papa," Bitzi commented.

"Yes," said Adelaide bitterly. "Although it could do without Ida."

"I like it," said Nina.

"I don't," said Adelaide. "It reminds me of the harlot, Ida Irving."

"I'll thank you not to speak ill of Lady Irving," Henry said coldly.

Adelaide glared at him but kept her mouth shut.

"Papa, what's a harlot?" Kitty asked her father.

"It's nothing, dear," said Henry.

"Mother, Father, may I hold her?" Mimi asked.

"Please," said Adelaide handing Georgiana to her eldest child. "Take her out of my arms."

"Why don't you like her, Mama?" Kitty asked.

"Because-" Adelaide started. She saw the glare Henry was giving her before continuing, "I am not a fan of babies."

"Yet you have ten," said Henry bitterly.

"Mother, this is a happy day," said Nina cheerfully. "You have a new child. A beautiful, healthy child."

Baby Georgiana opened her eyes revealing not the family blue eyes, but bright violet eyes.

"Oh, look at her eyes!" Mimi gushed. "They're absolutely stunning!"

Georgiana's eyes began tearing up and soon she begun wailing. Mimi did her best to quiet the child, but it did not work. Georgiana's eyes caught her father and she reached out her tiny arms, wanting to be held by him. Henry smiled and gladly picked his newborn child up. As soon as she was in his arms, Georgiana stopped her crying and burried her head into her father's chest. Yes, she was going to be a Daddy's Girl.


	2. A Lovely Childhood

Chapter Two

A Lovely Childhood

...

Three-year-old Georgiana toddled through Roose. She went to the dining hall. It was morning and Georgiana knew her father would be having breakfast. She would not be able to dine with her family until she was four, but she wanted to see her father so badly.

She got to the dining hall and wrapped her arms around her father's legs and smiled brightly at him.

Henry was startled to look down and find his daughter there. But, he soon smiled and lifted Georgiana onto his lap.

Georgiana's governess, Ebony Hawthorne, entered the room.

"I'm so sorry, sir," said Ebony.

Ebony turned to Georgiana.

"Why did you run off like that?" Ebony asked the child.

"Go to Daddy," said Georgiana sweetly.

Ebony reached down to take Georgiana, but Henry stopped her.

"I'd like another chair for my little girl," said Henry.

"Henry," Adelaide said warningly

"It touches me," said Henry ignoring his wife, "to see so much affection in such a tiny being."

…

Georgiana was in the nursery. She looked out of the open window and saw her father walking through the garden. Her face lit up.

"Daddy!" Georgiana called. "Daddy!"

Henry looked up and smiled.

"Come down here, my dear!" Henry called.

Georgiana grinned widely and ran down to her father. When she got there, Henry picked her up.

"Where are we going?" Georgiana asked.

"I was thinking a little walk through the garden," said Henry.

This routine continued for the longest time. Georgiana would see her Daddy from the window, call out to him, run down to him, and he would carry her on his walk through the garden.

…

Henry soon fell ill with Dragon Pox and Georgiana was not allowed to see him since she could get infected. Georgiana had tried to sneak out on many occasions, so many times, the nursery door had to be locked to keep her from escaping. Georgiana sat in front of the wall since her father's room was right next door. Every time she heard her father's voice she would stretch out her little arms and cry "Daddy! Daddy!"

Adelaide entered the nursery wearing a brooch with a picture of Henry on it. Georgiana caught sight of this and climbed on top of her mother's knee, shocking Adelaide greatly since Georgiana never showed any affection to her mother, and kissed the brooch. And every night before Georgiana went to sleep, she would shower her father's picture with kisses until he was better.

...

Kitty and Bitzi, the sisters closest to Georgiana in age, were often very mean to Georgiana. They didn't like the fact that Georgiana was given constant attention by their father. They even took to calling their little sister their "stepsister."

Georgiana walked into the nursery and saw Bitzi and Kitty building a house out of chairs and blankets.

"What are you playing?" Georgiana asked.

"House," Bitzi said simply.

"Can I play?" Georgiana asked.

"You can be the footman," said Kitty.

"I don't want to be the footman," said Georgiana.

"Footman or nothing," said Bitzi and Kitty together.

"Ebby!" Georgiana called.

Ebony, the children's governess, rushed in.

"Georgiana, what is the matter?" Ebony asked.

"They won't let me play with them," said Georgiana.

"We are letting her play with us," said Bitzi.

"We're letting her be the footman," said Kitty.

"But I don't want to be a footman," Georgiana whined.

"Why don't we make you you're own house," said Ebony.

"Alright," said Georgiana.

And so Ebony made a similar house, but there was no one for her to play with.

After a while, Georgiana rushed to the other side of the room and slapped her sisters in the face. She then went to the next room and came back with her hands full of small toys.

"I won't be the footman," said Georgiana. "I'll be the good, kind aunt who brings presents."

She handed out her presents and kissed her "nieces"

Bitzi and Kitty turned to each other looking ashamed.

"We were too cruel to poor little G," said Kitty, "and she could not help but beat us."

And was the day Bitzi, Kitty, and Georgiana, became best friends.


	3. Engagement

Engagement

...

Nine-year-old Georgiana was at her mother's with her sisters, Bitzi, Kitty, Josephine, Amelia, and Antonia and some gentlemen. Georgiana and her sisters started taking bets on who would win the race between the gentleman.

Georgiana strode across the lawn. She was carrying a hat. She passed by each of her sisters a few of her friends as they picked a name out of the hat.

"Lord Thomas," said Bitzi.

"Lord Henry," said Kitty.

"Lord Walter," said Josephine.

"Lord Ambrose," said Amelia.

"Lord Robert," said Antonia.

Georgiana took the last piece of paper and looked at a man with chocolate brown hair and eyes.

"You'd better not let me down Charles Grey," Georgiana said. "I've got 20 galleons riding on you."

"Only 20?" Charles Grey asked incredulously as he raised an eyebrow. "I'd double that if I were you."

Georgiana flashed her signature impish smile.

"Come on, ladies," Georgiana said to her sisters. They all stood up as Georgiana picked up a handkerchief of the empty chair.

The men were all lined up and ready to race. Georgiana held up the handkerchief.

"Gentlemen," Georgiana started, "twice around the course, on my count. Three, two, one!"

Georgiana dropped the handkerchief and backed away as the men started to run.

"Come on, Mr. Grey!" Georgiana called.

"Come on, Thomas!"

"Come on, Mr. Grey!

"Run, Lord Robert!"

"Come on, Mr. Grey! You're tired already!"

"Faster!" Amelia called

A few moments later, the men came running back, with Grey in the lead. He had barely missed running into Georgiana.

"I do apologize ladies," Georgiana said, "but it appears my horse has won."

Georgiana turned back to Charles.

"Well done, Mr. Grey," she said.

"So how much do we owe you?" Kitty asked.

"You owe me 40."

"Twenty, 40," Bitzi counted.

"My reward?" Grey asked, walking up behind Georgiana.

"And what do you suggest?" Georgiana asked.

"Your mother wishes to see you Lady Georgiana," said a servant who appeared behind the group of girls.

Georgiana curtsied slightly then left to go inside.

...

"I must apologize, Mummy," Georgiana said. "Were we making too much noise?"

"Not at all, my darling," Adelaide, with her signature scowl said. "We have more important things to talk of. Come here.

Georgiana walked further into the room.

"I have heard a rumor," Adelaide said.

"Yes?" Georgiana asked out of curiosity.

"In some years, I will mothering Her Majesty, the Queen. A queen who is in this very room."

Georgiana gasped as she ran and hugged her mother, a strange occurance.

"Is it true Mummy? I will rule? I am capable?" Georgiana asked.

"Yes, of course," said Adelaide, though it didn't sound like she thought so.

"Oh, Mummy, just think," Georgiana sighed. "I will be queen of the Wizarding World."

"Yes and you will also be moving to Lausem, at the establishment of the new court. It is even more marvelous than before."

"Oh, no, Mummy I seriously doubt that."

"But what is a queen without a king," Adelaide said.

Georgiana's smile faded.

"Today," Adelaide said, "I have finalized your engagement to Draco Malfoy."

Georgiana shook her head.

"I know, my child, you are not pleased with this, but you have years. Remember that."

"Does he love me?" Georgiana asked.

"Yes, of course."

"No. He doesn't."

"Just because you say he loves me, does not make it so," Georgiana said

"But he does love you," Adelaide said. "And you will have a happy marriage."

"And what would you know of love?" Georgiana said coldly. "Or happy marriages?"

Adelaide stood there in shock as Georgiana walked away.


	4. The Handover and Lausem!

The Handover and Lausem

...

Days later, the carriage stopped and Mercy opened the door.

"Are we there yet?" Georgiana asked, waking up.

"Yes," Mercy replied, "we have arrived for the official handover. Then you will be presented to your grandfather."

"Your Highness," Mercy said, presenting her to and older woman in a red velvet dress, "May I present your Mistress of the Household, Comtesse de Noialles."

"Your Highness," the Comtesse bowed, as did everyone.

Georgiana handed Mops to Mercy and she gave the Comtesse a hug. The Comtesse was a bit surprised and did not hug Georgiana back. When Georgiana let go of the Comtesse, she took back Mops.

"Madame," Noialles said as she stepped aside to let Georgiana in to the tent that was set up. "The structure for the handover has been built precisely halfway between Lausem and Roose. When we are done you will leave your old life behind and become Her Serene, Imperial, Ducal and Royal Highness the Grand Duchess, Grand Princess, and Archduchess Maria-Georgiana Henrietta Louisa Adelaide Sophia Dorothea Victoria Alexandria Spencer Cavendish, Dauphine to all regions of the Wizarding World. Now you must bid goodbye and leave all of the life at Roose behind."

Georgiana nodded. She stepped up to the Comtesse, who took Mops away from her.

"Mops," Georgiana cried.

"You can have as many new dogs as you like," Noialles said.

Georgiana nodded, however she was still deep in tears.

"It is a custom, that the future queen retain nothing belonging to her former court," Noialles said. "An etiquette always observed on such an occasion."

Georgiana was stripped of all of her clothes, as they were not from Lausem. Once she was finished., she wore a light blue dress and matching hat. Her ash blonde hair was in a bun and tight curls. She also had matching velvet gloves and a bow necklace.

"It's so muddy here," said Aunt Sophie.

"I know," said Aunt Victoire. "My stomach feels a little bit sick."

It was where Georgiana would make her appearance to her grandfather. Most of the royal family was there. All except the immediate family of Georgiana.

"Are you feeling better know?" Aunt Sophie asked her dog. "Are you felling better, Camille?"

"I wonder if our little doggie is sick," Aunt Victoire said.

"Feel a little sickly," Aunt Sophie said. "Oh Merlin, it's so uncomfortable underfoot."

The carriage carrying Georgiana's grandfather, Alexander, approached.

"How is her bosom?" Alexander asked.

"Sir, I did not look at the Dauphines bosom," replied the Duke de Choiseul.

"Didn't you?" asked Alexander. "That's the first thing I looked at."

As Georgiana's carriage appeared, everybody bowed deeply.

"My dear, little G!" Alexander, called as Georgiana stepped out of the carriage.

"Here comes the little princess," Aunt Sophie said.

"I hope you like playing dolls and dress up," Aunt Victoire laughed. Sophie joined her.

"May I present Madame la Dauphine, Marie Georgian."

"My dear Grandfather," Georgiana bowed.

"G, since when do family members bow to each other," Alexander said opening his arms. Georgiana rose and walked into her grandfather's arms.

"She looks like a child," Aunt Sophie giggled.

Georgiana stepped out of the carriage. Lausem had the same appearance, but so many people were waiting outside. As she walked up the steps, some children, all of them couldn't have been older than 7, handed her blue and white flowers.

She walked inside her room. It was beautiful. People were still putting some stuff away. Everybody stopped whatever they were doing when they saw her and bowed. Most of it was gold, white and light purple. She saw her bedroom. There was a beautiful gold canopy bed with four posts. At the top of each post, there were feathers coming out. Behind her bed, there was a door. There was a room with a daybed and chairs as well as a few other things all in light purple. She closed the door and sat down at the vanity. There was a purple box. She opened it and there was diamond jewelry and a fan. She started waving the fan. When she noticed a little girl standing next to her. She started waving the fan in front of the child. She loved seeing the little girl trying to hold the fan. Georgiana looked outside the window. It was beautiful. A fountain with many bushes around it.

That night, there was a celebration for Georgiana's arrival. There were wonderful fireworks. Four fireworks flew into the sky. They were letters. MGSC: Marie Georgian Spencer Cavendish.

...

The next morning, the curtains of Georgiana's bed were opened. The Comtesse de Noialles stood there. When Georgiana's head popped up, everybody bowed.

"Madame," the Comtesse said, "at the morning dressing ceremony, rights of entry are given to the members of the court. Major rights to the princesses of blood and mistresses of the household, while minor rights to the valets and charges."

The Comtesse helped Georgiana out of bed, and everybody bowed. First shoes were put on her feet.

"Anyone with rights of entry may enter at any time," Noialles said. "You must pay attention to acknowledge properly each arrival."

Georgiana reached for a towel.

"And you must not reach for anything," Noialles snapped. "The handing of an item to the Dauphine is a guarded privilege. Must go to the highest rank in the room. For example, the Princesse de Lamballe is a princess of the blood by birth."

Georgiana reached up so her nightgown could be pulled off. Once it was, Georgiana covered her bare breasts (She's an early bloomer).

"It's cold," Georgiana said.

"Yes," replied Lamballe, while she unfolded the slip.

That was Lamballes voice. Georgiana smiled, knowing that this woman would be of great importance, and possibly comfort, to her.

"Good morning," someone called.

"So know the position must go to the Duchess of Char," Noialles said. "Because she is also a princess of blood."

Lamballe handed the slip over the Duchess of Char. As she was about to pull it over Georgiana…

"Hello!" someone called.

"And now, as a member of the royal family," Noialles said, "the Comtesse de Provence, must have the honor."

The Comtesse took a minute to take of her gloves, while Georgiana stood there, freezing. She finally put the slip over Georgiana.

"This is ridicules," Georgiana stated.

"This, Madame, is Lausem," Noialles 'corrected'.

She at breakfast surrounded by other people. Although, she was the only one who sat at the table. She had invited others to sit with her. They all refused and Georgiana couldn't understand why. She was so used to treating servants like they were members of the family. She wasn't sed to be called 'Madame' or 'Your Highness'. Everyone, even the servants called her 'Georgiana', or 'Georgia' or 'G'.

...

Later that morning she had church services. She sat between Lamballe and Noialles. Georgiana started to look around. She caught sight of a very pale old woman who was sleeping. Georgiana started laughing. She tapped on Lamballe's hand and pointed back to her. They were both laughing. Noialles put her hand on Georgiana's and shushed her. They both continued to laugh quietly to themselves.


	5. The Hogwarts Express

The Hogwarts Express

…

Georgiana had just visited her family at Roose and now they were going to visit her at Lausem, and they would be travelling on the Hogwart's Express.

As she wandered along Platform 9 ¾, carrying her dog, a king cocker spaniel named Dash, someone bumped into her.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said a female voice.

"It's quite alright," said Georgiana.

Georgiana looked up and saw a girl with brown hair, pale skin, blue-green eyes, red lips, and rosy cheeks looking at her.

"I'm Georgiana. But you can call me G. Everybody does."

"As in the dauphine?" the girl asked.

"Yes, but let's not make such a fuss," said Georgiana. "Who are you?"

"Abigail Irving," said the girl. "But everyone calls me Nabby."

"Do you know Lady Ida Irving?" Georgiana asked.

Mamie nodded.

"That's my Auntie," said Mamie.

"And I hear you have some famous cousins," said Georgiana.

"Four," said Nabby. "There's Eunice. She's a seventh year Hufflepuff. Then Rebecca, but we call her Becky. She's a fourth year Ravenclaw. Then Mamie, she's ten. And finally Irene, she's nine. Oh, there's Eunice now."

Nabby pointed to a girl with red hair and mint green eyes. She caught sight of Nabby and waved to her, but when she saw Georgiana, she glared, though Nabby didn't really notice.

Georgiana and Nabby walked on the train together and found a compartment. They were sitting talking about this and that until a girl who looked like an older Nabby entered. She had three girls with her.

"What do you want, Becky?" Mamie asked.

"Nabby, we hear Harry Potter's on the train," said the girl called Irene. "Thought you would like to know."

The girls left.

"Let's go find him," Georgiana suggested.

Nabby grinned.

"Let's go," said Georgiana.

…

They wandered through the compartments until she found a boy with messy black hair and green eyes.

"Hello," said Georgiana. "My name's Georgiana Cavendish and this is my friend Abigail Irving, but she goes by Nabby. And you are?"

"Harry Potter," said the boy.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Potter," said Georgiana. "May I sit?"

Harry nodded. Georgiana went to sit down across from Harry.

"Nabby, are you going to sit to?" Georgiana asked.

"Maybe, I'll come back later, G," said Nabby. "See you."

"See you," Georgiana called

"I've heard plenty about you, Mr. Potter," said Georgiana. "Don't worry they're all good."

The compartment door slid open. A red haired boy was standing there.

"Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat next to Georgiana. "Everywhere else is full."

Harry shook his head and the boy sat down. He glanced at Harry and then looked quickly out of the window, pretending he hadn't looked. Harry saw he still had a black mark on his nose.

"Hey, Ron."

A pair of red haired twins were at the compartment door.

"Listen, we're going down the middle of the train - Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."

"Right," mumbled Ron.

"Harry," said the other twin, "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then."

"Bye," said Harry and Ron. The twins slid the compartment door shut behind them.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out.

Harry nodded.

"Oh -well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes," said Ron. "And have you really got - you know..."

He pointed at Harry's forehead.

Harry pulled back his bangs to show the lightning scar. Ron stared.

"So that's where You-Know-Who-"

"Yes," said Harry, "but I can't remember it."

"Nothing?" said Ron eagerly.

"Well - I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else."

"Wow," said Ron. He sat and stared at Harry for a few moments, then, as though he had suddenly realized what he was doing, he looked quickly out of the window again.

"Are all your family wizards?" asked Harry, who found Ron just as interesting as Ron found him.

"Er - Yes, I think so," said Ron. "I think Mum's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him."

"So you must know loads of magic already."

"All of my family are wizards too," said Georgiana. "We're the oldest pureblood line. It used to be really important to keep it pure, but now things are starting to loosen up a bit."

"I heard you went to live with Muggles," said Ron. "What are they like?"

"Horrible -well, not all of them. My aunt and uncle and cousin are, though. Wish I'd had three wizard brothers."

"Five," said Ron. For some reason, he was looking gloomy. "I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left - Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat."

"That's nothing," said Georgiana. "I have five brothers and four sisters. My sisters and I don't get along very well. Except for Bitzi and Kitty. My brothers adore me, though. My favorites Stiva, but he's married to a woman in Russia, Princess Dolly. None of them ever went to Hogwarts. I'm not going either. We're just going on the train to get to Lausem. It's right next to Hogwarts."

"Why are you going to Lausem?" Ron asked.

"It's my home," Georgiana said. "I'm the Dauphine, but don't make a big deal out of that."

Ron reached inside his jacket and pulled out a fat gray rat, which was asleep.

"His name's Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made a prefect, but they couldn't aff - I mean, I got Scabbers instead."

Ron's ears went pink. He seemed to think he'd said too much, because he went back to staring out of the window.

Harry started to tell Ron about his life with Muggles. This seemed to cheer Ron up.

"... and until Hagrid told me, I didn't know anything about be ing a wizard or about my parents or Voldemort"

Ron gasped.

"What?" said Harry.

"You said You-Know-Who's name!" said Ron, sounding both shocked and impressed. "I'd have thought you, of all people -"

"I'm not trying to be brave or anything, saying the name," said Harry, "I just never knew you shouldn't. See what I mean? I've got loads to learn... I bet," he added, voicing for the first time something that had been worrying him a lot lately, "I bet I'm the worst in the class."

"You won't be. There's loads of people who come from Muggle families and they learn quick enough."

While they had been talking, the train had carried them out of London. Now they were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. They were quiet for a time, watching the fields and lanes flick past.

Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said,

"Anything off the cart, dears?"

Harry leapt to his feet, but Ron's ears went pink again and he muttered that he'd brought sandwiches. Harry went out into the corridor.

"Could you get me some chocolate frogs?" Georgiana said. "I'll pay you back, it's just that I left my purse with Daddy."

"Don't worry about it," said Harry.

Harry got some of everything and tossed a chocolate frog to Georgiana.

"Hungry, are you?"

"Starving," said Harry, taking a large bite out of a pumpkin pasty.

Ron had taken out a lumpy package and unwrapped it. There were four sandwiches inside. He pulled one of them apart and said, "She always forgets I don't like corned beef."

"Swap you for one of these," said Harry, holding up a pasty. "Go on -"

"You don't want this, it's all dry," said Ron. "She hasn't got much time," he added quickly, "you know, with five of us."

"Go on, have a pasty," said Harry.

"What are these?" Harry asked Ron, holding up a pack of Chocolate Frogs.

"They're not really frogs, are they?" He was starting to feel that nothing would surprise him.

"No," said Ron. "But see what the card is. I'm missing Agrippa."

"What?"

"Oh, of course, you wouldn't know - Chocolate Frogs have cards, inside them, you know, to collect - famous witches and wizards. I've got about five hundred, but I haven't got Agrippa or Ptolemy."

"Thanks," said Ron.

Harry unwrapped his Chocolate Frog and picked up the card. It showed a man's face. He wore half- moon glasses, had a long, crooked nose, and flowing silver hair, beard, and mustache. Underneath the picture was the name Albus Dumbledore.

"So this is Dumbledore!" said Harry.

"Don't tell me you'd never heard of Dumbledore!" said Ron. "Can I have a frog? I might get Agrippa - thanks

Harry turned over his card and read:

"He's gone!"

"Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day," said Ron. "He'll be back. No, I've got Morgana again and I've got about six of her... do you want it? You can start collecting."

Ron's eyes strayed to the pile of Chocolate Frogs waiting to be unwrapped.

"Help yourself," said Harry. "But in, you know, the Muggle world, people just stay put in photos."

"Do they? What, they don't move at all?" Ron sounded amazed. "weird!"

"The portraits move, too," said Georgiana. "They talk, too. There's one of my father at Lausem. He's not there all of the time, so I love talking to the portrait."

Harry stared as Dumbledore sidled back into the picture on his card and gave him a small smile. Ron was more interested in eating the frogs than looking at the Famous Witches and Wizards cards, but Harry couldn't keep his eyes off them. Soon he had not only Dumbledore and Morgana, but Hengist of Woodcroft, Alberic Grunnion, Circe, Paracelsus, and Merlin.

He finally tore his eyes away from the druidess Cliodna, who was scratching her nose, to open a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

"You want to be careful with those," Ron warned Harry. "When they say every flavor, they mean every flavor - you know, you get all the ordinary ones like chocolate and peppermint and mar- malade, but then you can get spinach and liver and tripe. George reckons he had a booger flavored one once."

Ron picked up a green bean, looked at it carefully, and bit into a corner.

"Bleaaargh - see? Sprouts."

They had a good time eating the Every Flavor Beans. Harry got toast, coconut, baked bean, strawberry, curry, grass, coffee, sardine, and was even brave enough to nibble the end off a funny gray one Ron wouldn't touch, which turned out to be pepper.

The countryside now flying past the window was becoming wilder. The neat fields had gone. Now there were woods, twisting rivers, and dark green hills.

Georgiana looked out the window.

"How beautiful," she muttered.

There was a knock on the door of their compartment and a round-faced boy came in. He looked tearful.

"Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?"

When they shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

"He'll turn up," said Harry.

"Yes," said the boy miserably. "Well, if you see him..."

He left.

"Don't know why he's so bothered," said Ron. "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk."

The rat was still snoozing on Ron's lap.

Georgiana looked down at Dash. He was resting, curled up at her feet.

"He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference," said Ron in disgust. "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look..."

He rummaged around in his trunk and pulled out a very battered-looking wand. It was chipped in places and something white was glinting at the end.

"Unicorn hair's nearly poking out. Anyway-"

He had just raised his 'wand when the compartment door slid open again. The toadless boy was back, but this time he had a girl with him. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it," said Ron, but the girl wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in his hand.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then."

She sat down. Ron looked taken aback.

"Er - all right."

He cleared his throat.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."

He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed gray and fast asleep.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard - I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough - I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you."

She said all this very fast.

Harry looked at Ron, and was relieved to see by his stunned face that he hadn't learned all the course books by heart either.

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered.

"Georgiana," said Georgiana, not bothering to mention her title.

"Harry Potter," said Harry.

"Are you really?" said Hermione. "I know all about you, of course - I got a few extra books. for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century.

"Am I?" said Harry, feeling dazed.

"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," said Hermione. "Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad... Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You three had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon."

She then caught sight of the dog at Georgiana's feet.

"You're not allowed to have dogs at Hogwarts," she said.

"I found a loophole," was all Georgiana said.

She rolled her eyes and left, taking the toadless boy with her.

"Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it," said Ron. He threw his wand back into his trunk. "Stupid spell - George gave it to me, bet he knew it was a dud."

"What house are your brothers in?" asked Harry.

"Gryffindor," said Ron. Gloom seemed to be settling on him again. "Mum and Dad were in it, too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw would be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin."

"That's the house Vol-, I mean, You-Know-Who was in?"

"Yeah," said Ron. He flopped back into his seat, looking depressed.

"You know, I think the ends of Scabbers' whiskers are a bit lighter," said Harry, trying to take Ron's mind off houses. "So what do your oldest brothers do now that they've left, anyway?"

Harry was wondering what a wizard did once he'd finished school.

"Charlie's in Romania studying dragons, and Bill's in Africa doing something for Gringotts," said Ron. "Did you hear about Gringotts? It's been all over the Daily Prophet, but I don't suppose you get that with the Muggles - someone tried to rob a high security vault."

Georgiana rolled her eyes. News did not interest her very much.

Harry stared.

"Really? What happened to them?"

"Nothing, that's why it's such big news. They haven't been caught. My dad says it must've been a powerful Dark wizard to get round Gringotts, but they don't think they took anything, that's what's odd. 'Course, everyone gets scared when something like this happens in case You-Know-Who's behind it."

Harry turned this news over in his mind. He was starting to get a prickle of fear every time You- Know-Who was mentioned. He supposed this was all part of entering the magical world, but it had been a lot more comfortable saying "Voldemort" without worrying.

"What's your Quidditch team?" Ron asked.

"Er - I don't know any," Harry confessed.

"What!" Ron looked dumbfounded. "Oh, you wait, it's the best game in the world -"

And he was off, explaining all about the four balls and the positions of the seven players, describing famous games he'd been to with his brothers and the broomstick he'd like to get if he had the money Georgiana rolled her eyes again. Sports didn't interest her either.

He was just taking Harry through the finer points of the game when the compartment door slid open yet again, but it wasn't Neville the toadless boy, or Hermione Granger this time. Three boys entered.

"Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes," said Harry. He was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like bodyguards.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco Malfoy looked at him.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he said coolly.

Draco Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks.

"Oh, is ickle Draco embarrassed?" Georgiana taunted.

"Georgiana?" Draco asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business, Draco," Georgiana snapped.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," Draco said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you. Even some of the Cavendish's, like Henry and Georgiana."

That got Georgiana mad. She stood up.

"How dare you!" Georgiana screeched. "Insult me all you like, but say one word against my father and I will beat you!"

With that Georgiana slapped Draco across the face.

Both Harry and Ron stood up.

"Say that again," Ron said, his face as red as his hair.

"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Malfoy sneered.

"Unless you get out now," said Harry, more bravely than he felt, because Crabbe and Goyle were a lot bigger than him or Ron.

"But we don't feet like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some."

Goyle reached toward the Chocolate Frogs next to Ron - Ron leapt forward, but before he'd so much as touched Goyle, Goyle let out a horrible yell.

Scabbers the rat was hanging off his finger, sharp little teeth sunk deep into Goyle's knuckle - Crabbe and Malfoy backed away as Goyle swung Scabbers round and round, howling, and when Scabbets finally flew off and hit the window, all three of them disappeared at once. Perhaps they thought there were more rats lurking among the sweets, or perhaps they'd heard footsteps, because a second later, Hermione Granger had come in.

"What has been going on?" she said, looking at the sweets all over the floor and Ron picking up Scabbers by his tail.

I think he's been knocked out," Ron said to Harry. He looked closer at Scabbers. "No - I don't believe it - he's gone back to sleep-"

And so he had.

"You've met Malfoy before?"

"I'm engaged to that arse," Georgiana muttered bitterly.

Harry explained about their meeting in Diagon Alley.

"I've heard of his family," said Ron darkly. "They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side." He turned to Hermione. "Can we help you with something?"

"You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!"

"Scabbers has been fighting, not us," said Ron, scowling at her. "Would you mind leaving while we change?"

"All right - I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors," said Hermione in a sniffy voice. "And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?"

Ron glared at her as she left. Harry peered out of the window. It was getting dark. He could see mountains and forests under a deep purple sky. The train did seem to be slowing down.

"I'll just be off then," Georgiana said. Then she looked to Dash. "Come here, Dash. Come on, Dashy!"

Dash jumped up and followed Georgiana out of the compartment.

…

Georgiana sat at a table behind the teachers table in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. The headmaster of the school. Her parents, who were together for appearance sake, the Princess de Lamballe, who had become Georgiana's favorite and constant companion, and her unmarried siblings: Will, Eddie, David, Bitzi, Kitty.

There was a hat with a stool at the front with a hat on it.

Professor McGonagall brought the first years in.

Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing:

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffis are true And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause -

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. The ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

" Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sometimes, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost

a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Ron groaned.

"Irving, Abigail!"

Nabby went up to the stool and sat down.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

When Neville Longbottom, the boy who kept losing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give "Malfoy, Draco!"

Georgiana and Lamballe looked at each other and groaned.

Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

Georgiana and Lamballe looked at each other and groaned again.

Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself.

There weren't many people left now. "Moon" "Nott" "Parkinson" then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil" then "Perks, Sally-Anne" and then, at last - "Potter, Harry!"

As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"Potter, did she say?"

"The Harry Potter?"

"Is that really Harry Potter?" Lamballe asked.

Georgiana nodded.

"Yes," Georgiana said. "I spent the train ride with him."

"What's he like?" Lamballe asked.

"Nice, I suppose," Georgiana said. "But a bit shy."

The hat was on his head for a few moments before it cried "GRYFFINDOR!"

He took off the hat and walked shakily toward the Gryffindor table.

And now there were only three people left to be sorted. "Thomas, Dean," a Black boy even taller than Ron, joined Harry at the Gryffindor table.

"Turpin, Lisa," became a Ravenclaw and then it was Ron's turn. He was pale green by now. The hat had shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry clapped loudly with the rest as Ron collapsed into the chair next to him. Finally Blaise Zabini, a friend of Draco, was sorted into Slytherin.

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered.

Food appeared on the tables.

"What are you going to eat Lamballe asked, taking a sip of her wine.

"Dessert," Georgiana said, giggling and taking a sip of her wine. Then added, "With all of the sweets we eat, it's a wonder we're so skinny."

Lamballe laughed.

"To being thin," Georgiana said, raising her wine glass.

"To being thin," Lamballe repeated, mimicking Georgiana's actions.

"And the corsets," Georgiana added dryly.

"And the corsets," Lamballe said, just as dry.

"I need a cigarette," said Georgiana. "I haven't had one since this morning."

"Do you have any on you?" Lamballe asked.

"They're in my purse," said Georgiana. "At Lausem."

Georgiana slouched in her chair, her glass of wine in her hand.

Adelaide looked at her disapprovingly.

"Georgiana, sit up!" Adelaide hissed.

Georgiana glared at her mother.

"Oh, shut up, Mummy," Georgiana said. "I'll do what I want."

"Do not talk to your mother that way!" Adelaide said as loudly as she could in a whisper.

"I'll talk to you however I want," Georgiana said.

"Continue this behavior and I will give you a smack," Adelaide threatened.

Henry intervened.

"Addy, you will not dare lay a hand on my G," Henry warned.

"She is as much my daughter as she is yours," said Adelaide. "You parent your way and I'll parent my way."

"But you cannot harm my G, or any of my children," said Henry.

And the two were off arguing.

Will looked at Georgiana.

"Happy now, Georgiana?" Will asked. "You've got Mother and Father arguing."

"Yes, but it's not really worth it," said Georgiana sounding a bit sad. "We already know who's going to win."

"Oh?" Will raised an eyebrow. "And who would that be?"

"Daddy, of course," said Georgiana as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Will rolled her eyes and went back to eating.

After a while desserts appeared.

"Finally," Georgiana muttered.

"Have you heard about Ivy Moore?" Lamballe asked.

"What about her?" Georgiana asked.

"She's having an affair with Leon James," said Lamballe. "Her husband, Edward is thinking of divorcing her and keeping the children."

"Where do you get your information, Lambie?" Georgiana asked using her name for Lamballe.

"We live at Lausem," said Lamballe. "It's the hub of all gossip."

"Oh, Lambie," Georgiana sighed.

At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

"Ahern - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. Ihave a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Georgiana and Lamballe looked at each other with wide eyes.

"What the hell kind of school is this?" Georgiana asked.

Adelaide looked at her daughter, the argument forgotten.

"Georgiana, that language is unbecoming!" Adelaide scolded.

"Like I give a shit," Georgiana muttered.

"Georgiana-" Adelaide started but Henry interrupted.

"Addy, do you really want to start a fight again?" Henry asked.

Adelaide glared at Henry but didn't say anything.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

And the school bellowed:

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot._

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

Georgiana traveled back to Lausem with her family and went to bed.


	6. The Midnight Duel

The Midnight Duel

…

Georgiana and Lamballe were wandering outside the gates of Lausem which eventually led them on Hogwarts grounds. She caught sight of Harry and Ron walking towards a cottage at the edge of the woods.

"You go back to Lausem, Lambie," said Georgiana. "Meet me for coffee in my chambers."

"Alright," said Lamballe. "Goodbye, my dear."

"Goodbye, darling," Georgiana called as she rushed to Harry and Ron.

"Hello, boys," she said smiling. "Where are off to?"

"My friend Hagrid's," said Harry. "He invited me over for tea. Want to come with?"

"Sure," said Georgiana.

When Harry knocked they heard a frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks. Then Hagrid's voice rang out, saying, "Back, Fang - back."

Hagrid's big, hairy face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open.

"Hang on," he said. "Back, Fang."

He let them in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black boarhound.

There was only one room inside. Hams and pheasants were hanging from the ceiling, a copper kettle was boiling on the open fire, and in the corner stood a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it.

"Make yerselves at home," said Hagrid, letting go of Fang, who bounded straight at Ron and started licking his ears. Like Hagrid, Fang was clearly not as fierce as he looked.

"This is Ron and Georgiana," Harry told Hagrid, who was pouring boiling water into a large teapot and putting rock cakes onto a plate.

"Another Weasley, eh?" said Hagrid, glancing at Ron's freckles. I spent half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the forest."

The rock cakes were shapeless lumps with raisins that almost broke their teeth, but Harry, Ron and Georgiana pretended to be enjoying them as they told

Hagrid all about their first -lessons. Fang rested his head on Harry's knee and drooled all over his robes. Georgiana saw this and giggled.

Harry and Ron looked delighted when they heard Hagrid call Fitch, the caretaker of Hogwarts, "that old git."

"An' as fer that cat, Mrs. Norris, I'd like ter introduce her to Fang sometime. D'yeh know, every time I go up ter the school, she follows me everywhere? Can't get rid of her - Filch puts her up to it."

Harry told Hagrid about Snape, the potions master at Hogwarts, lesson. Hagrid told Harry not to worry about it, that Snape liked hardly any of the students.

"But he seemed to really hate me."

"Rubbish!" said Hagrid. "Why should he?"

Yet Hagrid didn't quite meet Harry's eyes when he said that.

"How's yer brother Charlie?" Hagrid asked Ron. "I liked him a lot -great with animals."

While Ron told Hagrid all about Charlie's work with dragons, Harry picked up a

piece of paper that was lying on the table under the tea cozy. It was a cutting from the Daily Prophet. Georgiana looked over his shoulder and read with him:

_GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST_

_Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown. Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day._

_"But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon._

Harry remembered Ron telling him on the train that someone had tried to rob Gringotts, but Ron hadn't mentioned the date.

"Hagrid!" said Harry, "that Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It might've been happening while we were there!"

There was no doubt about it, Hagrid definitely didn't meet Harry's eyes this time. He grunted and offered him another rock cake.

…

"I hear your boy friend is getting married," Lamballe said.

It was night and Lamballe was in Georiana's chambers. Georgiana and Lamballe were drinking coffee and Georgiana was smoking a cigarette.

"The fuck are you talking about?" Georgiana asked with a confused look on her face.

"Alexander Harris," Lamballe said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Fiddle dee dee, why would you say I'm in love with him?" Georgiana laughed, but then became serious. "Who's he marrying?"

"Lucy Smythe," Lamballe said.

"Aren't they cousins?" Georgiana asked.

"He's a Harris," said Lamballe. "They always marry their cousins."

…

Georgiana knew that Harry had his first flying lesson and wanted to have a picnic near where the flying lessons were being held with Bitzi, Kitty, and Lamballe.

"Come on, ladies!" Georgiana called setting up the blanket.

They sat down and began eating petit fours.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," they heard Madam Hooch call, "and say 'Up!"'

"UP!" everyone shouted.

Harry's broom jumped into his hand at once, but it was one of the few that did. Georgiana clapped with delight when Harry's jumped up. Hermione Granger's had simply rolled over on the ground, and Neville's hadn't moved at all. There was a quaver in Neville's voice that said only too clearly that he wanted to keep his feet on the ground.

Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said

Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle - three - two -"

But Neville, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips.

"Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle - twelve feet - twenty feet. Harry saw his scared white face look down at the ground falling away, saw him gasp, slip sideways off the broom and -

WHAM - a thud and a nasty crack and Neville lay facedown on the grass in a heap. His broomstick was still rising higher and higher, and started to drift lazily toward the forbidden forest and out of sight.

Madam Hooch was bending over Neville, her face as white as his.

"Broken wrist," Harry heard her mutter. "Come on, boy - it's all right, up you get.".

She turned to the rest of the class.

"None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear."

Neville, his face tear-streaked, clutching his wrist, hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around him.

As they walked off Georgiana walked over to the group.

"G, come back," Bitzi called.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Georgiana muttered, waving her sister off.

No sooner were they out of earshot than Malfoy burst into laughter.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?"

The other Slytherins joined in.

"Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Parvati Patil.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said Pansy Parkinson, a hard-faced Slytherin girl. "Never thought you'd like fat little crybabies, Parvati."

"Look!" said Malfoy, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."

The Remembrall glittered in the sun as he held it up.

"Give that here, Malfoy," said Harry quietly. Everyone stopped talking to watch.

Malfoy smiled nastily.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find - how about - up a tree?"

"Give it here!" Harry yelled, but Malfoy had leapt onto his broomstick and taken off. He hadn't been lying, he could fly well. Hovering level with the topmost branches of an oak he called, "Come and get it, Potter!"

Harry grabbed his broom.

"No!" shouted Hermione Granger. "Madam Hooch told us not to move - You'll get us all into trouble."

"Oh, be quiet," Georgiana told her before looking at Harry. "What are still doing here? Go after him.

Harry mounted the broom and kicked hard against the ground and up, up he soared; air rushed through his hair, and his robes whipped out behind him. He pulled his broomstick up a little to take it even higher, and heard screams and gasps of girls back on the ground and an admiring whoop from Ron.

He turned his broomstick sharply to face Malfoy in midair. Malfoy looked stunned.

"Give it here," Harry called, "or I'll knock you off that broom!"

"Oh, yeah?" said Malfoy, trying to sneer, but looking worried.

Harry knew, somehow, what to do. He leaned forward and grasped the broom tightly in both hands, and it shot toward Malfay like a javelin. Malfoy only just got out of the way in time; Harry made a sharp about-face and held the broom steady. A few people below were clapping.

"No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy," Harry called.

The same thought seemed to have struck Malfoy.

"Catch it if you can, then!" he shouted, and he threw the glass ball high into the air and streaked back toward the ground.

The ball rose up in the air and then start to fall. Harry leaned forward and pointed his broom handle down - next second he was gathering speed in a steep dive, racing the ball - wind whistled in his ears, mingled with the screams of people watching - he stretched out his hand - a foot from the ground he caught it, just in time to pull his broom straight, and he toppled gently onto the grass with the Remembrall clutched safely in his fist.

"HARRY POTTER!"

Professor McGonagall was running toward them. He got to his feet, trembling.

"Never - in all my time at Hogwarts -"

Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock, and her glasses flashed furiously, "- how dare you - might have broken your neck -"

"It wasn't his fault, Professor -"

"Be quiet, Miss Patil

"But Malfoy -"

"That's enough, Mr. Weasley. Potter, follow me, now."

Georgiana saw Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle's triumphant faces as Harry left. Georgiana marched right up to Draco and slapped him right across the face.

"You really are one of the biggest bastards I know," Georgiana whispered before going back to her sisters and Lamballe.

"Mother's not going to be happy if she hears you slapped him," said Bitzi.

"Like I care what Mummy thinks," said Georgiana.

"You're going to have to marry him one day," said Kitty.

"But that days not today," said Georgiana. "And that day will not come. Not if I can help it."

…

"You're joking."

It was dinnertime. Harry had just finished telling Ron and Georgiana, who had came by to see how Harry was, what had happened when he'd left the grounds with Professor McGonagall. Ron had a piece of steak and kidney pie halfway to his mouth, but he'd forgotten all about it.

"Seeker?" he said. "But first years never - you must be the youngest house player in about-"

"A century, said Harry, shoveling pie into his mouth. He felt particularly hungry after the excitement of the afternoon. "Wood told me."

Ron was so amazed, so impressed, he just sat and gaped at Harry.

"I start training next week," said Harry. "Only don't tell anyone, Wood wants to keep it a secret."

Fred and George Weasley now came into the hall, spotted Harry, and hurried over.

"Well done," said George in a low voice. "Wood told us. We're on the team too - Beaters."

"I tell you, we're going to win that Quidditch cup for sure this year," said Fred. "We haven't won since Charlie left, but this year's team is going to be brilliant. You must be good, Harry, Wood was almost skipping when he told us."

"Anyway, we've got to go, Lee Jordan reckons he's found a new secret passageway out of the school."

"Bet it's that one behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy that we found in our first week. See you."

Fred and George had hardly disappeared when someone far less welcome turned up: Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back to the Muggles?"

"You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you," said Harry coolly. There was of course nothing at all little about Crabbe and Goyle, but as the High Table was full of teachers, neither of them could do more than crack their knuckles and scowl.

"I'd take you on anytime on my own," said Malfoy. "Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only - no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?"

"Of course he has," said Ron, wheeling around.

"Don't encourage him, Ron," Georgiana groaned.

"I'm his second, who's yours?" Ron asked ignoring Georgiana.

Malfoy looked at Crabbe and Goyle, sizing them up.

"Crabbe," he said. "Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room; that's always unlocked."

When Malfoy had gone, Ron and Harry looked at each other. "What is a wizard's duel?" said Harry. "And what do you mean, you're my second?"

"Well, a second's there to take over if you die," said Ron casually, getting started at last on his cold pie. Catching the look on Harry's face, he added quickly, "But people only die in proper duels, you know, with real wizards. The most you and Malfoy'll be able to do is send sparks at each other. Neither of you knows enough magic to do any real damage. I bet he expected you to refuse, anyway."

"And what if I wave my wand and nothing happens?"

"Throw it away and punch him on the nose," Georgiana suggested.

"Excuse me."

They both looked up. It was Hermione Granger.

"Can't a person eat in peace in this place?" said Ron.

Hermione ignored him and spoke to Harry.

"I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying -"

"Bet you could," Ron muttered.

"-and you mustn't go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be. It's really very selfish of you."

"And it's really none of your business," said Harry.

"Good-bye," said Ron.

"G!"

Georgiana turned around and saw Nabby Irving running towards her.

"Hello, Nabby," Georgiana greeted.

"There's a boy, Alastair Turner, he wants to meet you," said Nabby. "He's very cute."

"Well, if you'll excuse me, boys," Georgiana said. "I'll meet you for the duel."

And Georgiana was off with Mamie.

"Girls," she heard Ron mutter.

…

Georgiana waited outside the Gryffindor common room in her white nightgown and white dressing gown.

The portrait opened and Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Don't you care about Gryffindor, do you only care about yourselves, I don't want Slytherin to win the house cup, and you'll lose all the points I got from Professor McGonagall for knowing about Switching Spells," said Hermione.

"Go away," said Ron.

"All right, but I warned you, you just remember what I said when you're on the train home tomorrow, you're so -"

But what they were, they didn't find out. Hermione had turned to the portrait of the Fat Lady to get back inside and found herself facing an empty painting. The Fat Lady had gone on a nighttime visit and Hermione was locked out of Gryffindor tower.

"Now what am I going to do?" she asked shrilly.

"That's your problem," said Ron. "We've got to go, we're going to be late."

They hadn't even reached the end of the corridor when Hermione caught up with them.

"I'm coming with you," she said.

"You are not."

"D'you think I'm going to stand out here and wait for Filch to catch me? If he finds all three of us I'll tell him the truth, that I was trying to stop you, and you can back me up."

"You've got some nerve -" said Ron loudly.

"Shut up, both of you!" said Harry sharply. I heard something."

It was a sort of snuffling.

"Mrs. Norris?" breathed Ron, squinting through the dark.

It wasn't Mrs. Norris. It was Neville. He was curled up on the floor, fast asleep, but jerked suddenly awake as they crept nearer.

"Would any of you be surprised that this is not the first time I've found a person lying asleep on the floor?" Georgiana said.

"Thank goodness you found me! I've been out here for hours, I couldn't remember the new password to get in to bed," said Neville.

"Keep your voice down, Neville. The password's 'Pig snout' but it won't help you now, the Fat Lady's gone off somewhere."

"How's your arm?" said Harry.

"Fine," said Neville, showing them. "Madam Pomfrey mended it in about a minute."

"Good - well, look, Neville, we've got to be somewhere, we'll see you later -"

"Don't leave me!" said Neville, scrambling to his feet, "I don't want to stay here alone, the Bloody Baron's been past twice already."

Ron looked at his watch and then glared furiously at Hermione and Neville.

"If either of you get us caught, I'll never rest until I've learned that Curse of the Bogies Quirrell told us about, and used it on you."

Hermione opened her mouth, perhaps to tell Ron exactly how to use the Curse of the Bogies, but Harry hissed at her to be quiet and beckoned them all forward.

They flitted along corridors striped with bars of moonlight from the high windows. At every turn Harry expected to run into Filch or Mrs. Norris, but they were lucky. They sped up a staircase to the third floor and tiptoed toward the trophy room.

Malfoy and Crabbe weren't there yet. The crystal trophy cases glimmered where the moonlight caught them. Cups, shields, plates, and statues winked silver and gold in the darkness. They edged along the walls, keeping their eyes on the doors at either end of the room. Harry took out his wand in case Malfoy leapt in and started at once. The minutes crept by.

"He's late, maybe he's chickened out," Ron whispered.

"Wouldn't surprise me," Georgiana muttered.

Then a noise in the next room made them jump. Harry had only just raised his wand when they heard someone speak -and it wasn't Malfoy.

"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner."

It was Filch speaking to Mrs. Norris. Horror-struck, Harry waved madly at the other four to follow him as quickly as possible; they scurried silently toward the door, away from Filch's voice. Neville's robes had barely whipped round the corner when they heard Filch enter the trophy room.

"They're in here somewhere," they heard him mutter, "probably hiding."

"This way!" Harry mouthed to the others and, petrified, they began to creep down a long gallery full of suits of armor. They could hear Filch getting nearer. Neville suddenly let out a frightened squeak and broke into a run -he tripped, grabbed Ron around the waist, and the pair of them toppled right into a suit of armor.

The clanging and crashing were enough to wake the whole castle.

"RUN!" Harry yelled, and the four of them sprinted down the gallery, not looking back to see whether Filch was following - they swung around the doorpost and galloped down one corridor then another, Harry in the lead, without any idea where they were or where they were going - they ripped through a tapestry and found themselves in a hidden passageway, hurtled along it and came out near their Charms classroom, which they knew was miles from the trophy room.

"I think we've lost him," Harry panted, leaning against the cold wall and wiping his forehead. Neville was bent double, wheezing and spluttering.

I - told -you," Hermione gasped, clutching at the stitch in her chest,

"I - told - you."

Georgiana, on the other hand, was laughing.

"Fiddle dee dee!" Georgiana laughed. "Wasn't that such fun?"

"Fun?" Ron asked. "You call that fun?"

Georgiana nodded.

"I do that sort of thing all the time to Madame Etiquette," Georgiana said, using her mischievous for the Comtesse de Noailles.

"We've got to get back to Gryffindor tower," said Ron, "quickly as possible."

"Malfoy tricked you," Hermione said to Harry. "You realize that, don't you? He was never going to meet you - Filch knew someone was going to be in the trophy room, Malfoy must have tipped him off."

She was probably right, but he wasn't going to tell her that.

"Let's go."

It wasn't going to be that simple. They hadn't gone more than a dozen paces when a doorknob rattled and something came shooting out of a classroom in front of them.

It was Peeves. He caught sight of them and gave a squeal of delight.

"Shut up, Peeves - please - you'll get us thrown out."

Peeves cackled.

"Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty."

"Not if you don't give us away, Peeves, please."

"Should tell Filch, I should," said Peeves in a saintly voice, but his eyes glittered wickedly. "It's for your own good, you know."

"Get out of the way," snapped Ron, taking a swipe at Peeves this was a big mistake.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves bellowed, "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR"

Ducking under Peeves, they ran for their lives, right to the end of the corridor where they slammed into a door - and it was locked.

"This is it!" Ron moaned, as they pushed helplessly at the door, "We're done for! This is the end!"

They could hear footsteps, Filch running as fast as he could toward Peeves's shouts.

"Oh, move over," Hermione snarled. She grabbed Harry's wand, tapped the lock, and whispered, 'Alohomora!"

The lock clicked and the door swung open - they piled through it, shut it quickly, and pressed their ears against it, listening.

"Which way did they go, Peeves?" Filch was saying. "Quick, tell me."

"Say 'please."'

"Don't mess with me, Peeves, now where did they go?"

"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please," said Peeves in his annoying singsong voice.

"All right -please."

"NOTHING! Ha haaa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Ha ha! Haaaaaa!" And they heard the sound of Peeves whooshing away and Filch cursing in rage.

"He thinks this door is locked," Harry whispered. "I think we'll be okay - get off, Neville!" For Neville had been tugging on the sleeve of Harry's bathrobe for the last minute. "What?"

Harry turned around - and saw, quite clearly, what. For a moment, he was sure he'd walked into a nightmare - this was too much, on top of everything that had happened so far.

They weren't in a room, as he had supposed. They were in a corridor. The forbidden corridor on the third floor. And now they knew why it was forbidden.

They were looking straight into the eyes of a monstrous dog, a dog that filled the whole space between ceiling and floor. It had three heads. Three pairs of rolling, mad eyes; three noses, twitching and quivering in their direction; three drooling mouths, saliva hanging in slippery ropes from yellowish fangs.

It was standing quite still, all six eyes staring at them, and Harry knew that the only reason they weren't already dead was that their sudden appearance had taken it by surprise, but it was quickly getting over that, there was no mistaking what those thunderous growls meant. Harry groped for the doorknob - between Filch and death, he'd take Filch.

They fell backward - Harry slammed the door shut, and they ran, they almost flew, back down the corridor. Filch must have hurried off to look for them somewhere else, because they didn't see him anywhere, but they hardly cared - all they wanted to do was put as much space as possible between them and that monster. They didn't stop running until they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady on the seventh floor.

"Where on earth have you all been?" she asked, looking at their bathrobes hanging off their shoulders and their flushed, sweaty faces.

"Never mind that - pig snout, pig snout," panted Harry, and the portrait swung forward.

"Well, goodnight," Georgiana said before running back to Lausem and entering Lamballe's chambers.

"G, what are you doing here?" Lamballe whispered.

"I wanted to tell you all about my night," Georgiana said with a smile on her face.


End file.
